kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Shembulli më i mirë në sq:Wikipedia --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Shtator 29 16:46 (UTC) Mundësh këtu me lënë një Mesazhë: Truse :: Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Drück Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Wenn du das Lesen kannst, brauchst du kein Dolmetscher, solltest du der Deutsche Sprache mächtig sein schreib mir auf Deutsch, solltest du Deutsch aber kein Albanisch können und hilfe brauchst, wende dich an mich. - Bitte die Diskussion-Seite auf deutsch benutzen falls du auf Deutsch schreibst. left Hiermit verleihe ich Benutzer Ko.S.ystem.OV@ die Auszeichnung 90px Held der Wikipedia in Gold, für Wikipedia Shqip im Dienste der Verbesserung unserer Enzyklopädie. gez. Aequitas Nënshkrimet Nëse ke mundësi të gjeshë një mënyrë që nënshkrimet të lidhen me fletat e diskutimit për të gjithë redaktorët do të ishte mirë, pasiqë jemi shqiptarë dhe paksa të ngutëshem e nuk e vërejm se ku jemi duke adresuar shkrimin.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 1 06:17 (UTC) : E imja eshte keshtu filozofi 35px ???, por duhesh me bere keshtu qe ku shkrun Mos e përpuno nënshkrimin për formatim ja ndon aty shejen. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 1 20:33 (UTC) :mbroje faqen tënde personale ather nuk mundet kërkush të shkrun aty. pak brutal po një lloj zgjidhje. mua më kishte interesu a ka naj mundësi që kur të shkrun dikush te naj diskutim automatikisht ta mare këtë --~~~~. kjo e kishte thjeshtësu shum punën. --bet_0 2006 Mars 1 20:58 (UTC) :: Ai funkcion nuk ekziston, per cka e ki fjalen personale? nje qe ndihmon eshte me shkru ma se larti qe me nenshkrue. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 1 21:03 (UTC) :::Personale mendova Përdoruesi:Dan mundet ta mbroje nga redaktimi dhe kështu nuk mundet të shkrun kërkush :))) sa për atë tjetrën shum keq që nuk egziston. tung —bet_0 2006 Mars 1 21:10 (UTC) :::: Vallai ma mir eshte, sepse faqen personale duhet ai me redaktu qe posedon, vallai mir kishte qene ajo, ma kishte be ma lehte diskutimet. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 1 21:18 (UTC) :::::Nuk öshtö fjala vetem pör faqe tö administratorve po edhe pör pördoruesit öshtö mö praktike. Tung --172.183.168.232 2006 Mars 2 15:58 (UTC) Si të Ndryshoj Titullin e një Artikulli A mund të më ndihmosh? Nuk di si ta ndryshoj titullin e Artikullit 'Traktati i Bukureshtit' në 'Traktati i Bukureshtit, 1913'. U mundova ta bëja por nuk e bëra dot, pasi lidhja është formuar nga faqja e ngjarjeve të vitit 1913. respekte —Eneid 2006 Mars 2 15:54 (UTC) : Truse zhvendose dhe jepe titullin e ri, ai funkcion eshte lart. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 2 15:58 (UTC) Emri i Xhorxh BUSH Degjo, ne shqip emrat e huaj shkruhen ashtu sic degjohen. Pra George Walker Bush duhet te jete Xhorxh UOKËR Bush dhe jo VALKER. Ky eshte rregull i rrept i gjuhes shqipe. Me respekt —Eneid 2006 Mars 4 21:07 (UTC) : Po shqip po i bjen Valker, me vjen ne mend ai emisioni gjerman: Uokër/Uekër sie sind raus (Uokër: Aber wieso dass denn?), ndoshta e njehe.--filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 4 21:13 (UTC) ::Ne shqip nuk i bie Valker sepse me kete llogjike edhe emri i tij duhet ti biente Xhoerxhe dhe jo Xhorxh. Ne shqip, pervec atyre emrave qe ekzistojne sipas rregullores shqipe psh.: Amerik dhe jo Ëmerika, emrat e tjere sidomos emrat e pervecem (emra njerezish) duhet te shkruhen sic degjohen. Me respekt —Eneid 2006 Mars 4 21:18 (UTC) ::: Mir po te kuptoj, por qysh deshiron ti me bo vetem konflikte dalin, sepse shkruhen ndryshe, dhe New Heaven/Connecticut nuk shkruhet ashtu. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 4 21:24 (UTC) ::::Nuk dalin konflikte. Konfliktet bien poshtë pasi që ato janë të ridrejtuara. Pra, emri origjinal është i ridrejtuar dhe nuk mund të humbë. Po ta marrim se gjatë gjithë tekstit e përdorim emrin origjinal atëher kena me pasë ma shumë konflikte. Lakimi i emrave nga gjuhet e huaja nuk duket fare mirë. Nëse përdoret Georg Bush atëherë duhet të merret si firmë, titull në moment nuk po më kujtohet si i thonë por nuk bonë me shkru p.sh i Winowsit po duihet me shkru me "Windows"-it. Georgit (kjo po lexohet georgit e nuk po lexohet xhorxhit) emri origjinal nuk është Geoergit po "Georg"-it. Nëse nuk i dallojim fjaltë e huaja, ai që e ka shkru e dinë, po ai që e lexon do të kriojë një emër të ri, Georgit. Në fillim duket se është më mirë emri origjinal po kur të lakohet ka shumë probleme.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 17 16:16 (UTC) Superhero - Mbihero Une nuk e kam hasur kurre fjalen SUPERHERO te perdorur ne ndonje tekst shqiptar persakohe kam lexuar ne Republiken e Shqiperise. Ne ketu kemi rastin per te kontribuar ne pasurimin e gjuhes shqipe, e jo ne pasurimin e saj me fjale te huaja. A mund te me thuash se cila eshte parafjala krahasore ne shqip e fjales se huaj SUPER?!!! Cfare do te thote ne shqip SUPERHERO sepse kjo fjale nuk eshte shqip. E megjithese gjithashtu fjala HERO nuk eshte shqip, serish ne kemi miresine ta kemi SUPER ne shqip. Une prandaj mundohem qe ne korrigjime te bej SHQIPERIMIN e fjaleve te huaja e jo huazimin e tyre ne shqip (te pakten aq sa kemi mundesi). Atehere sipas logjikes tuaj, edhe fjale te huaja si EKUILIBER, IMPLEMENTIM, nuk duhen te perkthehen ne shqip me perkateset e tyre (BARAZPESHE, ZBATIM) sepse edhe ekuilbier e implementim perdoren ne tere shtetet shqiptare. Me respekt —Eneid 2006 Mars 17 15:59 (UTC) ::Super, Gigant, Mega e terme të tilla që përdorin të rinjët e ditëve të sotit nuk është keq të jenë pjesë e Wikipedia-së. Kjo ka qenë dhe është normale. Në të kaluren ka qenë në modë për racen e zezë të përdoret "negra" etj. Këto terme duhet të shërejnë si urë që lidhë gjuhën popullore me gjuhën letrare. Unë mendojë se duhet të lihet një hapsirë në të cilen, si të themi përdoren "gjuha e profesionit". Duhet pasur parasysh që të rinjët shqiptar i përdorin këto terme dhe nëse nuk ne nuk i përdorim do ti ikim realitetit. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 17 16:28 (UTC) :::Me vjen shume keq qe perdor kete logjike per te argumentuar perdorimin e parashteses SUPER, pasi kjo do te thote qe ne Wikipedian shqipe neve nuk kemi nje qellim te qarte, dhe ashtu sikurse ben media joprofesioniste shqiptare, po e bastardojme shqipen me fjale te huaja. Ne gramatiken shqipe, shkalla me e larte krahasore thuhet "Shkalla Sipërore", qe do te thote qe SUPER eshte nje ndajfolje qe nuk gjindet ne shqip, aq me shume tek nje fjale si SUPERHERO. Lidhja mes gjuhes popullore dhe asaj letrare behet me pershtatje dhe shiperime fjalesh, e jo me huazime te fjaleve te huaja 100% ashtu sic jane. Dhe saper informacion, SUPER eshte term vetem ne anglisht persa kohe perdoret ne kuptimin krahasus. Ne shqip ai nuk eshte term por eshte NDAJFOLJE, dhe ky eshte ndryshim i madh. Pasi, TERM mund te cilesojme fjalen, psh: EKONOMI qe nuk eshte shqip, por meqenese ne nuk e shpikem si ide, atehere na u desh ta huazonim. por SUPER ne fjalen SUPERHERO eshte thjesht nje NDAJFOLJE qe tregon shkallen siperore. pra argumenti juaj nuk qendron. Me respekt —Eneid 2006 Mars 17 16:42 (UTC) :::::Eneid, vete biseda qe je duke e bere me Ko.S.ystem.OV@ po te tregon se ku eshte problemi. Une edhe me tutje mendoje se me pak durim dhe kohe edhe kto qeshtje zgjidhen. Nuk e di sa po me kuptone. Ne boten e te rinjeve (jo vetem shqiptare por edhe japoneze)jane ngulur keto lloje shprehje. Tani ne ose ju ufrojme atyre shprehje me terheqese ose i pranojme shprejet e huaja. "Super" ("Siper") merret si fjale latine. Në kosovë sot qarkullojnë plotë terme "i smut", "njeri" që ja kanë arritur të i zëvedësojnë një numër të madhë të këtyre shprehjeve (shiko Familja Moderne). Çka po du me thonë pleqnia duhet me qenë ma tolerante ndaj të rinjëve ose të ndahet prej tyre. Ne në Wikipedia presim me shume nga te rinjët, me shpresë se këtu me kalimin e kohës do ta dinë se çka është e tyre dhe çka është e huazuar. Ka këtu artikuj që janë interesant për të rinjët dhe në to është "bota e holivudit", për ta arritur qëllimin tëndë duhet punuar me durim dhe me shpresë se me kohë bien gjërat në vend të vetë, në të kundërten i riu do të fletë me gjuhën e holivudit e i vjetri me gjuhën e vjeter.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 19 02:05 (UTC) ::::: Të rinjët me kohë do të hasin në probleme dhe do të kërkojnë këshilla nga pleqëria. Vjenë koha kur edhe ata kanë nevojë për diçka të veten. Kryesorja është që këto shprhje të mos dominojnë Tung :::::: Edhe kjo eshte p.sh. e mire, krejt i smut be njeri ose krejt i lig be njeri jane sende perditshme, d.m.th. se nuk gjinden ne gjuhen shqipe nuk pranoen ne Wikipedia (sipas Eneid), edhe per kete termin i smut be njeri nuk ishte keq me shkru nje artikull, ka edhe njo, jo e njohur si i smut be njeri, i ftohet njeri (cooler), blabla tung. :::: Mbihero perkthehet ndashta, por Superhero i thohet edhe ne gjuhen shqipe, p.sh: Fantastikët, ne permbajten shkrune qe flitet per nje familje Superhero, e jo mbihero. Une po te kuptoj mendimin tonde, por ti po dele jashta realitetit, sepse ti po i perkthen direkt, dhe kjo eshte problem, super eshte fjala, dicka speciale, e larte, nuk po di edhe qysh me shpjegu, por me perkthy se pari shqip, eshte siper, tani mbi (mos keqkuptoni kete krahasim) si e ke thone, ndashta e kam gabim, por na edhe gjermant etj.. e kane fjalen super spsh: Ky kompjuter qenka super (une ne nganjehere hajgare e shkruaj/them zuper), kurse qysh thene ti, gjermanisht d.m.th übermensch, ti me keqkuptove, nuk kam thene qe fjala duhet me qene ne gjuhen origjinale, nese shqip perdoret se sa here veshen çorapet, mua me pelqen qe kshyr me bo 100% Shqip, po mendo edhe pak cka d.m.th. kjo, sepse ti erdhe pa evidence, kurse une ta dhashe ti nje, qe e kam nga nje programit e DigitAlb-it nese e ka Top Channel/DigitAlb ne kete pike gabim, shkruaj nje leter, qe ta bojn mbihero. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 18 21:44 (UTC) Ndryshimet Ko.S.ystem...! dje u mundova per dy ore te rirendis shkrimtaret shqiptare sipas mbiemrit. Mundimi me shkoi se koti se ju, sic duket nga te fortet e ketij forumi, e asgjesuat punen time pa lene asnje arsye! Nuk e di arsyen e renditjes sipas emrit. Te pakten nuk e kam hasur ne asnje enciklopedi evropiane. Behet fjale per nje tradite qe une nuk e njoh??! Rudi ::Siç po duket asgjë nuk po shihet përshkak se ai në moment nuk është këtu. Po e lëmë anash shakanë. Jam i bindur se e di arsyen. Ne këtu e praktikojmë përdorimin e listave spas emrave, ndoshta është primitive apo uk është profesionale por vije nga gjuha shqipe që kena mësu në shkolla. Pasi që niveli i kësaj gjuhe është edhe qëllim i projektit tonë, ne mundohemi të punojmë në atë drejtim. Për të ardhmën të kisha propozuar që kur ke ndërment të ndyshoshë diçka (për të mos shkuar mundi poshtë) paralajmëroj anëtarët tjerë. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 20:12 (UTC) Upss!!! punen që ke bërë mund ta përcjellish në historikun e fletës. Puna e Rudit dhe redaktorve tjerë. Përdore Exel apo programe tjera shkon ma spejt mi rradhit listat. : Dani e shpjegoj mire dhe ne shtetet shqiptare eshte emri tani mbiemri, arsyjen nuk munda me dhane, sepse kur ryktehet artikulli nuk mundesh me dhane arsyjen, nuk e ryktheva me qellim te keq, por sic e kemi mesu, e jo qysh e kane tjerte, flm per bashkpunim. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 24 13:14 (UTC) Eurovizioni Qe ki qefë merri do informata e përmbledhi. Unë jam tu ngu muzik prej qituhi nuk e di shka ashtë : http://www.oneurope.biz/2006/alb.htm--[[Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan|Hipi Zhdripi]] 2006 Mars 25 01:20 (UTC) : Prej tjere wiki? a prej faqes? Dhe kenget bullgare ma te mira, e kam disa CD (edhe shqip kam: Tingulli 3, Soni etj...) ketu dhe un kenaqa tu i ngu. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 02:50 (UTC)